Recipe for Revival
by redxgreen
Summary: REWRITTEN: When Dr. Nei finds a miscalculation in his theory to revive Gyumoah Kougaiji is ordered to steal more than just the maten scripture. GojyoxHakkai, possible NiixHakkai
1. Miscalculation

Chapter one: Miscalculation

The Sanzo party… how is it a monk and a few half-breed demons could cause so much trouble. Thinking back to all the battles, the many pointless battles of assassin youkai and their wasted blood and for what… it hadn't gotten them anywhere. They still had no sutra and Sanzo was still headed toward India. It was up to me to stop them… up to me to take the sutra from the monk… and so far I had failed just as miserably as the assassins had.

I heard the slight creek of un-oiled hinges and quickly broke away from the window I was previously gazing out of shaking my head clear my thoughts. However there was no need to question who had entered I knew who it was even before the meek voice uttered its meager request.

"You've been called to the throne room Master Kougaiji"

I turned to see one of the many spineless, mindless, servants my "mother" used for her bidding. Id often thought that they would be better off if she had just killed them… perhaps it would save some of them from being Dr. Nei's new genii-pigs. I expelled an exasperated sigh.

"The throne room… very well I'll be along in a moment" I said giving him a dismissive wave.

"Yes… well um… "he fidgets a little shifting from foot to foot, "Master Kougaiji the Mistress was very explicit… she wants to see you right away sir. "

"Right away…" I turn to the nervous messenger temporarily un-veiling my annoyance" What is so important that she would have to distract me from hunting the Sanzo Party? Is that not what I was ordered to do or perhaps she has changed her mind." I spat disgustedly.

The slave cowered by the doorway stammering apologizes "S-sorry… forgive me M-master Kougaiji, I w-was simply r-relaying a m-message I did not m-mean to upset you!"

"You didn't" I mutter while gliding past him watching from the corner of my eye as the ragged form sinks away into the shadows bowing clumsily as if he somehow couldn't accomplish departing fast enough.

I don't bother looking back as I clatter down the marble hallways listening to the steady clopping of my boots as the sound resounds off the high walls. It was such a waste really… all this space and luxury stolen for a mistress that never left the throne room to enjoy any of it. The halls darkened as I ascended the steps to the throne room all the statues, rugs, and curtains being stripped from their rightful places leaving only torches flickering their warnings onto an endless movie of dancing shadows clinging to the walls. The doors appeared like a black abyss above as if they where a mirror into the black heart of the women who lay behind them.

The doors opened automatically as I approached moaning sadly as if I had betrayed them… the stale air inside whispering my pertinence to me as I stepped into damp dark.

"Kougaiji I had expected you earlier"

I suppressed a shudder as that grease coded mockery melted into my ears. "I was dealing with a previous engagement what is it you wanted?"

She frowned "I hate the way you look at me like that… but I have no time for your somber expressions I have a new job for you."

I scowl "Besides dealing with the Sanzo party?"

"No not exactly" came a cryptic melody from a nearby shadow.

Stepping out into the dim light of candles and half dead electric bulbs came the slinking Dr. Nei… like a snake slithering out from its hole.

"You see besides the maten scripture the Sanzo party possesses something else…. "necessary" for our little experiment so luckily you will not have delay yourself from your sparring partners."

"Necessary… what do you mean; what else do you possibly need?" I glared grudgingly as a watery smile creased his lips. Something was wrong but it was too late I had already asked the question and now… I had to receive the answer.

"Why… well we need energy…. to be specific life force energy in order to use the power of the maten scripture of life." Nei stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Life force I don't understand." I thought the power of the maten scripture WAS to give life why do we need energy?"

Nei's smile slipped momentarily "Unfortunately I misinterpreted the powers of the maten scripture… it seems that it cannot create life on its own but harness life in order to transfer into something else… much like a sponge sucking up water holding it until you squeeze it out again."

My stomach lurched as what Nei said sank into my consciousness… "How many will you have to sacrifice to get enough life force to revive Gyumaoh?"

Nei looked at me blankly for a moment before grinning " Oh no, no Kougaiji you have it all wrong it is not souls we need it is energy we will not have to kill any of your youkai brethrens for this process…. save one that is. You see what I mean is we need to use a life force power… more commonly known as chi, or kii.

I was getting the answer to my question…. and I was right in not wanting to hear it. I hid my emotions for later, this was not a place to voice an opinion so I had no choice to obey Koushu as she called my attention.

"Kougaiji these are your new orders. I want you to bring me the demon slayer Cho Hakkai."

To be continued…


	2. Shell of a Human

Chapter 2: Shell of a Human

The sky was still dark when he was awaken by the mental alarm clock buzzing silently inside his head. He was temped to ignore its persistent ring in favor of curling closer to the warm body next to him but the thought didn't last long as lists of what all had to be done before Sanzo decided to head out again began scrolling subconsciously through his head. So with a routine reluctance he gently pushed back the covers and slipped quietly out of the bed making sure not to awake the sleeping red-head beside him.

Tip-toeing over to the window he unlatched the rusting metal that had kept it closed the previous night. He winced as he pushed lightly against the windowpane making the hinges squeal in protest, and quickly attempted the muffle the sound by pressing this arm against the offending metal succeeding only in dirtying his pajama sleeve. Casting a quick glace behind him he aloud himself a relieved sigh as he saw the steady rise and fall of Gojyo's still sleep induced form.

He turned back to the now open window taking a small pleasure in the slight breeze washing its way through his hair. He was glad the storm yesterday had pasted, he never liked the rain… neither did Sanzo, guess that was one thing he and the priest had in common. Taking a look at the crumbling wall of the building next to the hotel he disappointingly shut the window again. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to see the sunrise today.

Going over to the bedside table he gathered his usual outfit of kaki pants, green Chinese-style shirt, and white sash heading toward the bathroom with his monocle firmly in place. The bathroom was hardly the size of a closet with no shower, just a toilet and small sink with a constantly fogged mirror. He had hoped to take a shower before driving again but it looked like he had to do without one. After pulling on his shirt, buttoning its clasps with practiced fingers, he wiped away the fog from the mirror pausing to look at his reflection.

He could never understand why women or even men seemed to find him attractive. All he saw when he looked at himself was a shell of what he had been. He brought his hand to his ear running his thumb over the cold metal cuffs residing there. It was true he no longer saw anything worth while in this appearance but better to look human than… well the alternative. He quickly banished the reminiscing thoughts dropping his hand from his ear busying it with the task of brushing his teeth.

While his body went on autopilot performing the normal morning cores like combing his hair and dressing he ran over the list of things he needed to buy from the market. Cigarettes, beer, fruit, bandages, water, and so on repeating it twice to himself making sure he hadn't forgotten anything before slipping out of the bathroom heading to the door that would lead to the hallway.

He had one hand on the doorknob when he chanced one last look at his room mate still sleeping like a rock beneath the white sheets. He smiled allowing himself a quick detour to smooth back the stay hairs from his lover face and to place a light kiss upon his forehead before turning and leaving the room.

The inn was still asleep for the most part only a few waitresses glided about delivering whisky to the half drunk early morning to late night customers. No one paid any attention as the brunette slipped quietly out the door into the labyrinth of sun-baked shambled buildings.

Cigarettes, beer, fruit, bandages, water… he said out loud to himself as his feet kicked up dust. By the time he was able to find the market the sun was already above the horizon and the shops already bustling with people selling and trading. Apparently getting up early made no difference when it came to shopping in this town and he instantly regretted not deciding to sleep in that morning. Nevertheless he pulled a small paper from his pants pocket to write down the list he had been running over that morning so he could check each item off just in case he forgot something while he was shopping.

Tucking the miniature pencil he had written with back into his pocket he strolled into the mob of people list firmly in hand.

It didn't take to long to find what he needed though trying to find the specific brand of cigarettes Sanzo liked proved to be a problem. He had never worried much about finding Gojyo's brand since it was a relatively cheap and one of the more common ones but Sanzo's seemed to be a higher end brand and very, very difficult to find in the little dusty towns they frequently stayed in. After visiting two or three different shops he was finally able to locate a pack from a corner street vender and by then it was already mid-day and getting blistering hot.

Maneuvering his way through the crowd sacks in tow he began zigzagging his way back to the inn. About half way there the stream of people lessened until he was left wandering his way through empty streets listening to nothing but his own footfalls stamping footprints into the chalky dirt. In fact he should have heard something, a bird or children playing on the next street but there was nothing, which alone sent alarm bells tolling inside his head. He stopped momentarily listening hard… still he heard nothing.

He continued walking ears still perked for the slightest whisper of noise… feeling uneasy he picked up his pace breaking into a brisk power walk hoping that it was just his imagination. That's when he heard it… a faint whistling sound coming from the left. He stopped dead in his tracks barely missing three wooden handled throwing knifes as they lodged themselves into the wall inches from where he would have been standing.

Instantly he dropped his luggage sending a chi ball blazing in the direction of the knives owner who had been perched atop a nearby building. He kept his stance hands at the ready even after his target had disintegrated. He waited eyes scanning frantically… there was never just one the others had to be around here somewhere. A rock clattered across the ground behind him and he spun around narrowly avoiding his assailants' dagger as he threw the youkai over his shoulders sending him flying into some empty barrels resting along a nearby wall.

He heard another whistling sound but his time he wasn't able to dodge and two of four knives planted themselves firmly into his right shoulder. He grit his teeth against the pain and quickly deposed of the attacker with another one of his chi balls shot from his left hand. Quickly he ducked inside a doorway for cover pulling out the offending metal from its quarters nestled in his shoulder. These where no ordinary youkai… that one had thrown his knives at the precise moment his comrade had smashed into the barrels… he knew it would cover the noise his knives made when it spiced through the air.

How many where left? He began to count them out as he pin-pointed their locations based off of the emission of their youkai energy. One, two three, four, five… five left! His thoughts were broken off by the hiss of an explosive as it rolled into the doorway. He had no choice but to abandon this shelter as his dived away from what seconds later was a burning hole in the wall. He didn't hesitate he had to draw them out now! Again the wising sounds and he rolled as yet more knives came raining into the ground behind him. Bolting upright he ran and they followed, but this time they abandoned their hideouts jumping onto the road following its prey.

Perfect at least he could see them now. While still running he prepared a chi ball hiding it in front of him before skidding to a halt and hurling the blazing energy toward his pursuers. Taken by surprise three of them didn't react fast enough and the electric flame of his energy swallowed them whole burning them into nothing but ash in the wind. Two however had managed to escape, he could sense them faintly but it was a dissipating aura… they were running away the cowards. He thought about perusing them but a pang in his shoulder reminded him he had better things to worry about at the moment.

Sighing he walked back to where the groceries he had picked up this morning lay tumbling out of the brown bags which had recently been held. He salvaged what he could… the strawberries where covered with dirt and the milk he had bought for cooking had long soaked into the ground when the bottle broke. Though he was able to save most of it the apples could be washed off and eaten and the beer cans and cigarettes where fine and in the end that would be all Sanzo and Gojyo would care about. He just considered himself lucky to not to have lost the fresh spices he usually used to give his tea a relaxing flavor.

After putting all the leftover items back in their respective bags he took out the bandages he had purchased and removed his shirt heading to a nearby un-smashed barrel full of rainwater and carefully washed the two puncture wounds on this shoulder. After he was satisfied that he had washed all the dirt and blood away he proceeded to wrap the wounds grunting as he pulled the bandage tight. It wasn't perfect but it would do until he re-did it at the inn.

Putting his shirt back on he looked at himself again in the waters reflection. There was a blood stain covering the greater part of his upper right sleeve and back; he would have to wash and sow the holes up later but right now he would just have to hide it. He removed his sash and tided it to where it covered his right shoulder instead and picked up the bags he had left leaning against his leg. There was a sharp pang of protest from his shoulder causing him to almost drop one of his sacks again but he held it firmly standing eerily still until the pain subsided. Shaking his head at his own weakness he walked the rest of the way back to the inn without any further delay.

When he entered through the door of the inn it was much like the way it had been when he left before…with maybe a few more customers and the now thoroughly drunk men from this morning. Shaking his head in distaste at their habits he hauled the food up the stairs and down the hallway towards Sanzo's room balancing both sacks momentarily on his left arm while he turned the doorknob with his injured right.

He entered and took in the familiar sight of Sanzo tucked behind his paper and Gojyo and Goku bickering over a game of cards Gojyo had of course "won". Sanzo lowered his paper as the door shut and grunted passively at Hakkai's presence.

"You get my cigarettes" he demanded rather bluntly.

"Yes of course I couldn't have shown my face here if I hadn't."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

He looked over at Goku as he bounded off the bed to grab the bags out of his hands already digging through to find something to snack on. He couldn't help but smile he wished he hadn't of dropped the strawberries he knew Goku liked them. Which reminded him….

"I you would excuse me I'm going to go feed Jeep" Hakkai said as he grabbed an apple from one of the sacks and headed toward the door.

"Hey Hakkai your filthy you roll around in the dirt or something" Gojyo questioned eyeing him closely.

He froze for a moment before casting a quick smile over his shoulder." Yare, yare Gojyo it was rather windy today and you know how the soil is around here it blows everywhere and gets all over everything…." He held his breath hoping Gojyo would believe him.

"OK whatever" he said spinning back around to pull Goku away from the bags of food yelling at him not to eat everything like he always did.

Once again he headed to the door taking the knob a second time to text the room before---

"Hakkai."

He turned once again this time to see Sanzo staring at him with his normal piercing yet passive gaze.

"Yes, what is it Sanzo."

He looked as if he was about to say something them thought better of it." Nothing never mind." He picked up his paper once more and began to supposedly read it and didn't look out from behind it until he heard the door click quietly shut. Once he knew for sure Hakkai was gone he laid down his paper pulling out a stick from his new package of cigarettes, lighting it and taking a satisfied puff. Something was still bothering him though…

"Hey Kappa" he scowled at Gojyo.

"Ya what?"

"Does Hakkai usually wear his sash on his right shoulder?"

The question seemed to surprise him." No not really." Gojyo looked at the door through which Hakkai had just left. Come to think of it he had never seen Hakkai's sash on anything but his left shoulder.

"Why'd ya ask"

Sanzo sat there silently but didn't answer.

To be continued…


	3. Lie’s and Love

Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a long time but schools been a bitch lately anyway hope you like the new chap. ill try to update soon tell me what ya'll think.

Chapter 3: Lie's and Love

Goyjo didn't stay long; Sanzo knew he wouldn't. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything about his sash, after all Hakkai could take care of himself. Gojyo didn't seem to agree with him though… not like that was a surprise they never agreed about anything.

He spent a few more minutes attempting to play another round of poker with Goku but it was apparent his mind was no longer on the game when Goku finally managed to win, or maybe he had let him win. Either way he had left shortly after sprouting something about getting a drink from the bar downstairs. That was a lie of course… the kappa had always sucked at lying; Sanzo knew what he was really going to do. He was off to check on Hakkai.

Sanzo figured the two of them knew that he knew they where together but sensibly nether of them ever bothered to find out for sure just in case. That was fine with him he didn't need conformation, in fact he didn't even want to know for sure!

The two of them where complete opposites the kappa and him; he could never understand what the green eyed man saw in Gojyo. Maybe it had to do with those few years he had lived with the man… but he quickly thought of something else as a few unwanted images started to sprout. Whatever, he didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with the mission at hand. They could do what they wanted as long he didn't have to see or hear it.

Taking one last glance at the closed door he pulled out a fresh cigarette and absorbed himself back into his newspaper.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was doing, standing there in front of Hakkai's room. Ever since Sanzo had mentioned the green-eyed mans lapse in wardrobe he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was out of whack.

He hesitated reaching out to grasp the door handle. Damned priest… how could that man know exactly when something was wrong and never do shit about it? He shook his head, he hated to admit it but he was angry at himself for not noticing something was wrong with Hakkai before Sanzo did.

His hand rested on the doorknob….he was just one turn of the wrist away but he couldn't do it. Why would he lie to me… he would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't he?

He paused looking out the window at the end of the hall as the brilliance of the day sparkled through… it wasn't windy. Hadn't Hakkai said that it was windy today? That's when it hit him… of course Hakkai lies… he lies all the time pretending he is ok when he's really not… he's hiding something.

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with a little more force than intended causing the door to bang against the wall. The room was empty… the only thing he saw was Hakkai's pet dragon Jeep as it lazily opened its eyes giving a worried "Kyu" at the sudden intrusion.

"Hakkai? Oy Hakkai you in here?"

"Gojyo?" came a slightly surprised voice from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh there you are, scared the hell out of me for a second there" He sighed chuckling at himself for acting so stupid. He walked over to the bathroom door pulling on the handle… it was locked.

"Hey Hakkai you ok?"

"I'll… I'll be out in a moment Gojyo" came a rushed answer.

He frowned at the tone of his lover's voice and stood planted outside the bathroom door until there was a silent click and the door swung open.

Hakkai started as he nearly ran into the red haired half-breed standing lodged in the doorway. He was dressed like he was before with his sash still on the wrong shoulder though his clothes where more ruffled than usual as if he has changed quickly.

"Oh h-hi Gojyo did you need something?"

Gojyo stood there for a moment planning a course of action. Finally he smirked.

"Naw, just wanted to see what you where doing closed up in here."

"Ah I see…" Hakkai edged passed Gojyo carefully shutting the bathroom door behind him. "I was just about to feed Jeep."

Gojyo watched as Hakkai made his way over to the little white dragon stroking its back lovely before picking up the apple residing on the bed stand. With his usual smile he removed the knife lying inside the bed stand drawer with his right hand but dropped it in a very un-Hakkai like manor.

"Seems I have gotten clumsy, perhaps I've been hanging around you to much." he said laughing dryly as he picked up the blade switching it to his other hand as he began to peel the apple.

"Really now… I think your just making up excuses Kai." Gojyo walked over to the window and pulled it open despite its squealing protest. "Nice day outside don't you think?" he asked slyly. "A bit hot… to bad there's not much of a draft or it might have been a nice day eh Hakkai."

He nodded. "Yes, I must admit I hadn't expected it to be quite so arid when I went out shopping this morning. It would have been nice if …." his voice trailed off

"If there was… a breeze?" Gojyo finished for him.

"I… well there was one …Gojyo," but it was too late to correct himself.

Gojyo moved away from the window slowly stalking over to where Hakkai stood with his back now turned away from him. "Kai?" He snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him close taking a whiff of his chocolate hair… is smelled like tea leaves. "Kai, what's going on?"

Hakkai looked down at his feet "Gojyo…please don't…"

"Kai babe stop hiding, whatever it is you can tell me." He wrapped his other arm around the smaller mans shoulders trying to comfort him. Hakkai's body twitched emitting a hiss of pain before Gojyo felt it… warm, wet, and sticky.

"What the fu…." But he stopped abruptly as he removed his arm from Hakkai's shoulders and back into his line of vision. He stared momentarily dumbfounded at his now blood smeared arm before Hakkai weakly shoved him away.

"Please Gojyo…. I didn't want… please don't tell the others."

Gojyo stood there staring from his arm to Hakkai's bloody shoulder in a daze before it seemed to click. Composure regained he glared at Hakkai anger and hurt blatant in his eyes. He strode forward grabbing his lovers arm as he attempted to back away and tore off his now bloody sash. All he saw was blood, both old and new as it soaked through Hakkai's green shirt. His eyes hardened as Hakkai tried again in vain to slide away from him succeeding only in pinning himself between the wall and a very, very angry Gojyo.

"Gojyo it… its ok I'm fine… it doesn't hurt-"But he couldn't hold in the yelp that escaped him as Gojyo tore his shirt open and away from his injured shoulder. Scabs ripped away the wounds bleed freely adding unnecessary gore to the situation.

"What… what the hell happened Hakkai and don't you dare lie!"

"Gojyo please let me go you're… you're hurting me."

Gojyo blinked; Hakkai's words melting his anger away as he continued to survey the now almost pasty white face of his lover. He felt an immediate pang of regret. He had overreacted and hurt Hakkai instead of helping him.

"I… sorry Kai I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-"

Hakkai put his hand lightly over his mouth giving him a tired smile. "Shhh… its ok I know you didn't. You would never hurt me on purpose." He removed his hand steadying himself on the bed stand. "Since you're here now could you get some clean bandages from the bathroom for me please?"

"Oh ya sure no prob." He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier and scurried to the bathroom. He flung the door open skidding to a halt at he glanced at the scene in front of him. It was apparent that Hakkai had been in here; there was blood everywhere. A pile of ruined bloody bandages lay in one corner while the floor was spotted with small puddles of red and even more blood was smeared in the sink.

"Damn Kai." He whispered to himself while rummaging through the carnage to find unsoiled bandages. "How were you gonna try and hide all of this?" His search came to an abrupt halt when a loud "thunk" came from the bedroom

"Kai you ok?" He called. There was no answer.

"Kai?" he tried again while scrambling up whatever supplies he could while bolting out of the bathroom as fast as he could without slipping.

"Kai what hap…" his voice trailed off as he saw the healer in a crumpled heap next to the bed.

"Hakkai!" He sprinted to his lover practically driving to the floor in panic leaving the dropped bandages forgotten on the floor.

"Babe come on don't do this to me!' he prayed as he held his fingers to the man's pale skin checking briefly for a pulse. It was steady and his breathing rhythmic though it was ragged. He sighed in slight relief, scooping Hakkai's limp form up in his arms he carefully but swiftly ran down the hallway screaming for anyone who was listening to get a doctor.

to be continued...


	4. Mission Failed

Chapter 4: Mission Failed

They were late.

He paced back and forth irritably fingering one of the many vials strapped to his belt. He smirked feeling the smooth glass under his fingertips as the warm liquid inside sloshed back and forth matching his stride. They would regret making him wait.

He kicked the crumbling wall of the shambled hut impatiently. He should never have had to resort to hiding in this good-forsaken mud pit; if he had it his way this job could have been over in minutes. Damned orders.

The creaking of the half rotten door brought him aggravatingly back to the present as two brown clad dust covered figures whisked into the building locking the door behind them.

His reflexes were a hairs breath from peppering them both with needle daggers before he recognized the pair of idiots. He slid his daggers back into their respected holsters on his forearms and watched irritably as Bane and Ryo stood coughing while attempting to shake the powdery dust off their bodies.

"Your late.. You know what happens when you're late?" he glowered

Both of them froze before snapping to attention in a furry of dust and sneezes. He could see the fear in their eyes as he inched closer; he loved that look.

"Uh boss... we uh... you see we-"

"Did I give you PRIMISSON to speak?" He spat venomously. Ryo fell silent immediately.

"Bane," he hissed diverting his attention to the slightly taller of his assassins, "I'm I to assume that your men have our target subdued elsewhere because for some reason I don't seem to be able to see what I told you to go and get." He locked eyes with the man's fearful eyes but admired the way he kept the emotions out of his voice when Bane finally saved up the gall to answer.

"Sir I have no men… not anymore. The target", he struggled for words, "terminated the others."

"What?" he ground out through gritted teeth. This was not something he had expected. He had trained all his men himself and to have them taken out by a single target… was not only unheard of… it was insulting. He scoffed and began to pace once more.

"Sir" Ryo blurted, "I did manage to wound him! The poison should be taking its effect on him he'll be completely..." Ryo trailed off as his glinting eyes turned on him making the shorter assassin visibly shiver.

"Ryo… did you say you poisoned your target?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, yes sir I did", he said proudly, and foolishly.

He smiled icily and glided closer until he was standing in front of Ryo before he spared a glance at Bane who stood rigidly next to his partner.

"Bane repeat the orders I gave you."

"Sir, yes sir, capture the target Cho Hakkai and bring the target back to you unharmed and unsoiled."

There was a second's realization in his victims eyes before he unsheathed a needle dagger and flung it effortlessly into Ryo's throat. There was a wet gurgling noise before the unfortunate assassin thudded to the floor dead before impact. Bane did nothing.

He turned back to Bane gazing momentarily at the fresh blood speckled on his face before turning away.

Bane bowed and turned to leave…

"Bane" he called and the man turned. "I must say you benefited from your fellow assassins stupidity… I will accept no excuses this time."

He removed one of the many vials from his belt and tossed it to Bane who caught it with ease.

"I'll spare you this time Bane, but disappoint me again then I will kill you. Now I believe you still have a mission to complete."

"Sir I will not fail again." He pocketed the vial and left though the creaking door as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

He didn't understand what was going on. One moment he was standing the next black. He tired to open his eyes but they refused to obey him. There were so many sounds, jumbling, mixing together into an incoherent mesh of white noise disturbing his concentration. He wanted to tell them to be quiet but just like his eyes he mouth refused to respond. 

He didn't understand… was he dead? No that couldn't be it that wound he received was nowhere near serious enough… so then what was this feeling?

He tried to move his arms his legs, his head anything but he had no control. The voices became louder more urgent and he heard bits and pieces of what they were saying. "

"He just fell"…"get more water"…. "what's going"…."hurry up and"… "Why didn't he"…

Some of them sounded familiar... Goyjo? Sanzo? Goku? He concentrated on forcing his mouth to function but all he could manage was an airy moan before he fell back in into whatever floating blackness he had been cast in exhaustion.

The voices yielded abruptly and were quickly replaced with a series of shuffling sounds then there was silence as Hakkai's mind finally succumbed to a restless sleep.

* * *

Gojyo sprang up immediately when the doctor finally emerged from the room Hakkai and he had shard only hours before. 

"How is he?" is all Gojyo managed.

The doctor sighed tiredly and looked hesitantly back that the closed door. "I'm afraid your friend is in a dire situation. I tried my best but none of the medicine works on it."

"What do you mean dire situation." Sanzo inquired sullenly.

"Your friend..." the doctor paused choosing his words carefully, "your friend has been poisoned. I tried all the antidotes I could think of but nothing works… I don't know what kind it is but I can't treat it. I'm sorry."

The doctor's look of sympathy changed to terror as Gojyo sprung at him grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him gruffly into the door. "

"What do you mean you tired all the antidotes you could THINK of! Why don't you go and dig through some of those medical books you got and FIND one! I'll be damned if you just walk out of here and leave him dying!"

"I'm, I'm, sorry s-sir but I can't—there isn't anything I c-can do for him honestly!"

"Gojyo!" Sanzo called out warningly as the kappa pulled his hand back into a fist.

Gojyo swung; knuckles smashed into the wall inches from the doctor's panicked face before Gojyo finally released his grip on the medic's shirt. The doctor dropped to the floor before grabbing his bag and scurrying down the stairs and out of the inn running away from the angry red head as fast as possible.

"Hey Sanzo… Hakkai's not really going to die right?" Goku whispered looking up at Sanzo with those damned golden puppy eyes.

Sanzo looked from the dejected kappa at the closed door of Hakkai's room with a distant stare. "I don't know Goku."

"But Hakkai has always been ok… I mean you got poisoned by that scorpion chick and you were fine!" Goku thought excitedly.

"Baka saru! That was different we KNOW what had poisoned me! We don't what poisoned Hakkai and we can't treat him until we know what happened to him! Besides it's his own fault he's in this situation damned idiot trying to hide the fact he's injured."

Gojyo had heard enough grabbing the door handle he flung open the door to Hakkai and his room and slammed it shut behind him. Hakkai wasn't going to die! He refused to let him die!

It was dark now and the moon filtered through the dirty window leaving a checkered shadow of light on his unconscious lovers face. He looked so fragile… like a porcelain doll pale and elegant. Before he could think Gojyo was across the room running his fingertips softly along the sleeping mans face.

However this time when he touched Hakkai's skin it wasn't warm like it usually was… it was cold just like snow. Droplets of water plopped onto Hakkai's cheek as uncontrollable tears cascaded down Gojyo's face before he collapsed sobbing next to the bed.

"Please! Please don't leave me Kai! I love you!" he sobbed.


	5. Magic Yellow Pill

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Magic Yellow Pill

Bane reached into his pocket removing the small vile nestled inside for the third time. The purple liquid inside seemed strangely hypnotic sloshing about violently as if it where liquid fire in a bottle. Though that could very well be what it was for all he knew. He almost considered it magic; that is if he believed in such things as magic. Shaking off a growing feeling of unease he pocketed the bottle once more and walked slowly toward his destination trying to conjure a feasible plan.

He had all the information, the layout of their inn, the exact rooms they slept in, he even had briefings on all their fighting styles, but it didn't do him a damn bit of good. He had a whole squad in charge of capturing just one of them and they had been decimated! It was insane to think that one assassin could possibly accomplish the same task now… even if the target was easy game he still had to worry about the other three.

He spared a glace behind him knowing full well that his master wouldn't stoop to the level of following him…there was no use fleeing from his impossible mission anyway. Fleeing into the desert would be fruitless there was no where to hide out there and once the boss found him… well lets just say that frying to death would be a better alternative. Bane sighed and shook the last shattered plots of escape from his mind. If he was going to brainstorm he might as well think about how he was going to get himself through this suicide mission in one piece.

He was running daylight. Warily he watched the sun drop like a stone behind the crumbling dessert buildings. It's amazing how time fly's when your not prepared, he muttered to himself as he took the final steps into the beginnings of a now dark alley. A few moments later the sun finally surrendered to the night leaving the lone assassin starring at the only lights left… the lights of the second story inn room numbers 5 and 6; occupants the Sanzo party.

His target was probably located in the same room, or at least he hoped so or else he was completely screwed. He briefly imagined being shot in the head with a banishing gun for springing into the wrong room. He would just have to take the chance that his target hadn't moved rooms.

It was time to work. He listened for a moment… sounded like they was having an argument that was fine with him the more distractions the better. Reaching into his back pouch he pulled out two metal objects; they looked like brass knuckles but with four one inch spikes welded to the top of each loop. He was about to put them on when something tumbled out of his partially open back pouch. That was odd he didn't remembering carrying around something so small; he bent down and picked it up.

Bane instantly recognized what it was. He held the small plastic case in his hand for a second before popping the top open with his thumb, inside were two pills a black and a yellow. His master had given him these two missions ago… of coarse he didn't get into a situation where he had needed to use them so he had put them in his bag and forgot all about them. He knew what both of them did naturally… and if he somehow failed this mission without the Sanzo party tearing him to pieces he would take the black pill. That little devil could cause death within 30 seconds after consumption which would be way better than going back and telling the master he'd failed… again. The other pill… well it wasn't any use in this situation either.

He sighed and put the container with the pills back into his pouch and slipped on his brass knuckles spikes on the insides of his hands. He rolled his shoulders getting himself ready before driving his hands into the wall palm open. Like he expected they stuck making deep cracks in the dry mud walls. He adjusted his foot wedging it inside one of the cracks before pulling himself up and driving his palm into the wall again. It was a crude way of scaling a wall but it didn't attract a lot of attention… which was obviously the last thing he wanted, he would be an easy target if anyone saw him. It was a risk to try to set up an attack like this but then again he'd been taking a lot of risks lately it seemed. Three fourths of the way up he began to hear the argument the Sanzo party was having.

"What are we gonna do you and I both know that we're screwed without Hakkai!"

"Shut up kappa what do want me to do about it? I can't just magically conjure up some cure even if he IS dieing!"

"Hakkai can't die… whose gonna heal us, and cook, and drive, and be nice?"

It was the Sanzo party alright.

"Damn it! We had to stop in the one town with an idiot doctor, you know I bet he has some medicine but doesn't want to give it to a youkai! I bet he thinks if he dies well then its just one less demon to deal with!"

"Damn it shut up you cockroach or ill really shoot you and this time there's no Hakkai to stop me!" Sanzo growled half heartedly.

Doctor, Bane thought, of course it made perfect sense that they would try to get a doctor. He didn't bother listening to the rest of their bickering as he kicked himself off wall dislodging his spikes and fell silently back to the ground. He smiled to himself looking back up to the lighted windows; his mission just became a cake walk. He reached back into his back pouch and removed the pill case again and selected the yellow pill before putting the case away once again.

From his exploration of the town beforehand Bane knew that there was only one real doctor in this town and as luck would have it he was only about a block and a half away from his current position. The only drawback from his otherwise flawless plan was that yellow transformation pills hurt like hell.

Goku was hungry. I mean he knew he really shouldn't be thinking about his stomach when everything was so tense and all but he couldn't help it. He shuffled down the stairs down into the bar slash restaurant on the first floor of the inn feeling guilty for leaving Sanzo and Gojyo fighting, but not having enough will power to pull himself away from the smells of dinner cooking.

The place was pretty full so he ended up stowing away at one of the back tables facing the door and as far away from the bar section as possible. In all honesty he hated bars because they always reeked of smoke which always made his sensitive wrinkle a little. I mean Sanzo and Gojyo smoked n' all and he didn't mind it with them but he preferred to avoid smelling it as much as he could.

When one of the waiters came around Goku ordered his usual five plate dinner and silently thanked Sanzo for opening a tab. The pretty waiter told him that it was take a little while for the food to come out and poured him a soda before scurrying off to the next table waiting.

Goku smiled"I bet Gojyo would have tried to hit on her" he thought as he leaned back in his chair thinking about what usually happened at a normal Sanzo party dinner. Gojyo would cough up some overused pickup line and try to hook up with the waiter while Sanzo who would stop scolding him for ordering to much and smack the kappa with his paper fan, then Hakkai… well he would just laugh as if it was all amusing. He stopped smiling.

Hakkai was always the one that kept his cool. He never hit him or yelled at him, he did scold him but not in the mean way like Sanzo or Gojyo… more like a teacher would scold an unruly student. He sighed as he began to think of everything that guy actually did; cleaning, washing, cooking, shopping, healing, sewing, honestly he probably did way more than one person should. He was starting to feel even guiltier for coming down here and deserting everyone. He sighed and took a giant swig of his soda. Hakkai really did get the short end of the stick in the group and at that moment Goku decided that WHEN Hakkai got better he'd make sure to help him out a lot more with all the chores.

He was just about to call the waiter over and ask how much longer the food would take when the front door of the inn dusted open and the town doctor sprinted through juggling a huge stack off books and equipment.

"Move out of the way! You heard me MOVE!" he screamed as he bee lined for the stairs stumbling over chair legs all along the way.

Instantly Goku ran toward him; if he was here did that mean he had found a way to save Hakkai? It didn't take him long to catch up with the clumsy man and grab a few books from him before they went cascading down onto the floor.

"Hey doc did ya find the—"he stopped in mid sentence when his nose started burning. That didn't make sense his nose only burned like that when he sensed youkai energy.

"Oh thank the gods!" the docter sputtered as he heaved the rest of his books into Goku's arms as he took the stairs two at a time. "Yes, yes I've believe I've found an antidote now hurry we must get to him quickly I don't know exactly how fast that poison is taking effect!" The doctor sprinted up the re-maiming stairs with a lot more speed than Goku thought he should have been capable of and almost ran smack dab into Gojyo and Sanzo as they sprang out of their room.

"What the hells going on?" Sanzo barked

"I've found a way to save your friend the doctor babbled frantically but we must hurry it might already be to late!" he said as he already began scurrying down the hall towards Gojyo's and Hakkai's room.

"Wait you found a cure!" Gojyo called after him while grabbing the equipment from Goku and racing after him. Goku and Sanzo followed soon after watching from the hallway as Gojyo asked a million questions while unsuccessfully trying to get a look at all the doctors equipment.

"Please, please!" the doctor begged while fumbling to set up his equipment, "you must let me work there isn't much time!" He grabbed a book and flipped it open before herding the reluctant redhead out of the room before slamming the door shut.

"Sanzo" Goku whispered pulling on Sanzo's long sleeves "Sanzo that doctor he smelled funny something isn't—"he started to say before he was cut off by the downward motion of Sanzo's fan as it contacted with his head.

"Shut up monkey we need to be as silent as possible while the doctor's working so he can cosentrate… and Gojyo stop pacing it's annoying the hell out of me" he hissed as he pulled out a cigarette fumbling with his lighter.

"But Sanzo—"

"I said shut up! Goku"

About 20 minutes passed in silence as the dull clunk of Gojyo's boots rang steadily as he continued to pace up and down the hallway eyes glued to the room where doctor was working on Hakkai.

Suddenly a commotion was heard from downstairs as a group of people came hysterically in screaming for master Sanzo. A few seconds later half the inn was thundering up the stairs behind the distraught messenger.

"A youkai must have done it; please Master Sanzo you must come at once!" the man wheezed out." Master Sanzo you must come there's been a horrible murder Doctor Sparks he's… he's dead!"

"What are you taking about the Doctor's right in…" he trailed off cigarette dropping un-noticed to the floor as his eyes widened. He turned and sprinted over to the door the Doctor had gone into and nearly threw it off its hinges as he smashed open the door. Everyone ran in Gojyo battering his way past Sanzo as he stood rooted in the middle of the room; the empty room.

The windows swung gently on there squeaky hinges as if it were shaking it's head sadly at the now empty bed.


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

It's been a long time since I've looked at this; I honestly forgot this existed for a while. If anyone is still interested in reading this let me know. I found my notes on this story so I'll write some more on it if anyone is interested. If not then discontinued it will be.

Many thanks to those who read it in the first place.


End file.
